


The Extra

by floralcyanide



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben still doesn't feel famous, Bohemian Rhapsody, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, He doesn't act famous, Queen - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roger Taylor ships you and Ben v hard, Slow Burn, ben hardy imagine, ben hardy x reader, ben jones imagine, ben jones x reader, bohemian rhapsody fanfic, idk what to tag yikes, realistic fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcyanide/pseuds/floralcyanide
Summary: Usually extras on major movie sets are barely noticed, but you were too mysterious for Ben not to notice.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> so most of the details here and there are factual, like the setting, the cast & crew etc. and fun fact the casting director for borhap was the casting director for Harry Potter. now, I’m not saying she’s good at her job, but,,,, she’s good at her job. I've been on ao3 since 2014?? I think and this is my first time posting here uwu  
> I originally posted this on my tumblr, fruityfreddie. got some good feedback so I'm gonna post this here as well and see how it goes ((: please leave comments/ kudos if you enjoy.

You’ve never done anything like this before.

Growing up you were dramatic, sassy, and whatnot, but you never saw yourself as an actress. Much less an extra in a movie, a major movie at that. If you were completely honest, the only way you were cast was because your best friend dared you to audition. A casting call was put forth for a movie, you didn’t know what about, but you just went on a whim. You gave the script reading your absolute all, knowing it wouldn’t get you anywhere. But you enjoyed it anyway. So a couple weeks later when the filming company called you to say you weren’t called back for a major role, you weren’t surprised. However, they offered you a part for an extra, and this did surprise you, to say the least. You called your best friend immediately to not only jokingly yell at them for making you do all of this, but giving them the upper hand if you ever won an Oscar.

So here you are, at the first meeting for the group who would be extras for the movie, of which you still didn’t know the first thing about.

It was too early for your liking, but you’d have to get used to it if you actually wanted to do this.

"Good morning everyone,“ the casting director claps, bringing everyone’s attention to the front of the room, “today you’re all here for information pertaining to your roles as extras.”

You look around, seeing everyone’s different expressions ranging from extremely excited, to nearly asleep. You were one of the extremely excited, but you had a killer poker face at all times.

"Now before anyone asks, no you won’t be personally meeting the main cast. But, you most likely will run into them throughout filming. This isn’t anything new to any of you who’ve done this before,“ the casting director says, looking around the room to gauge reactions.

Surprisingly, some people walked out after the ultimatum. It made you wonder who was working on the movie. Hopefully, it was Ryan Reynolds, or maybe Robert Downey Jr.

"So today we will tour the set, trailers, and you can ask any questions you may have.”

Your arm raises immediately.

"Not to sound absolutely stupid but, what movie are we going to be in anyway?“ you ask, hoping you don’t ridiculous. They always say that no question is a stupid question.

"If anyone is unclear as to what movie we are about to begin filming, it’s called Bohemian Rhapsody. It’s a biopic- a celebration of Freddie Mercury and the band Queen as a whole. Any other questions?” you suck in a breath. This movie was going to be a big deal, and you were apart of it.

The sound of nearly a hundred arms flying into the air fills the room.

"Will the band be involved?“

"Who is playing Freddie?”

"Will we meet Queen?“

You decided this was going to be a long day.

\---

Most of the time, if not all, most extras in movies have acting experience. You, however, had little to none. You told the casting directors you had the main role in Into the Woods at school in 5th grade- that made them laugh. But they thought you were charismatic enough to be in Bohemian Rhapsody, a seemingly major movie, so you didn’t complain nor oblige.

It wasn’t until later you learn that the casting director, named Susie, also cast the kids who played in Harry Potter. It took all of you not to fangirl on the spot. The whole ordeal of this movie makes you wanna go somewhere and just scream your bloody lungs out.

It was nearing noon already, and so far all you and the rest of the extras crew have done is ask questions. Everyone learned that yes, John, Roger, and Brian would be onset. But no, we could not interact without being interacted with first. Susie wouldn’t tell you all who would be playing the main characters much to your dismay. By the time everyone had every possible question out of their systems, it was time for lunch. You hoped you could find someone appealing to sit with, as most of the extras were older in age or seemed stuck up. You were suddenly getting flashbacks from high school.

Susie guided you all to the craft service area and you were nervous because you suddenly realize you know literally no one here. Grabbing water and an apple, you wander outside into the mild September air to find a private spot to sit. Fishing your phone out of your pocket, you slide down the side of the building and face the trailers. You open a text from your best friend, Y/B/F/N and huff out a sigh, you wish they were here.

"How’s it going?”

"Okay so far. Don’t really know anyone /:“

You lock your phone and open your water taking a swig.

"Mind if I join you?”

Mid swallow, you look up to see the one and only Ben Hardy pulling out a cigarette. You begin coughing, hating yourself immediately for looking like an idiot.

"Sorry uh, y-yeah sure,“ you clear your throat.

He smirks, sticking the cigarette between his lips and lighting it.

So much for “not personally meeting the cast” you guess.

"So uh,“ you pick up your apple and twist the stem, "what’s your role in the movie?”

"I play Roger Taylor,“ Ben says, blowing out smoke, "and you?”

A wave of anxiety hits you, it’s not like you can tell him you’re an extra ‘cause that’s lame.

"That my friend,“ you say, pointing at him challengingly, "is a secret.”

"Oh really now?“ Ben laughs, putting out his cigarette on the wall.

"Correct,” you nod, surprised as to how you’re managing to stay calm in the situation.

I mean, you’re not gonna lie, you used to binge watch the Eastenders like your life depended on it. Peter Beale was your main crush in year 12.

"Well I guess I’ll be seeing ‘round then,“ he flashes a smile and walks away before you can reply.

You watch him walk away before picking up your phone and calling Y/B/F/N.

"Brianna? Aren’t you still on set?”

"Yeah but holy shit guess what just happened?“

You hear a shuffle behind the other end, "What?”

“I just met Ben Hardy.”

"Like hell you did!“

”'Swear!“ You giggle, forgetting about your apple. Your stomach was too jumbled to even eat anything now.

"When you get back this evening you’re giving all the details, got it?” Y/B/F/N says excitedly.

“Deal.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 3 hours so it’s probably shit™ I apologize for the unprofessional author’s note in the middle of the chapter. I just couldn’t resist. I’m probably gonna make Br**n a right cunt in this story so buckle up. and no Ben in this part really /: again, factual with the director, producer, and wig/ costume director uwu

"You have some explaining to do.“

You set your bag down by the door, barely a foot inside before Y/B/F/N starts interrogating you.

"Can I like, sit down first? Jesus,” you huff, exhausted from all of the socializing and walking today has brought.

You plop down on the couch, Y/B/F/N not short behind.

"So how did today go? How did you meet Ben? What did he s-“

"Today was hectic and we haven’t even begun filming, I was outside during lunch and literally after I texted you, he walked up,” You look over tiredly at your friend, who was beaming, “he didn’t really say much other than who he was playing, and he asked what my role was.”

"Well, did you tell him you were an extra? Who is he playing" Y/B/F/N asks.

You look at her incredulously, “Why on Earth would I tell him that? Honestly, now that I’ve lived a day in the shoes of an extra, it’s like we’re the bottom of the food chain, the peasants almost,” you frown, placing a hand on your cheek in dismay. “And I can’t discuss the production with you until it’s completed, sorry love.”

Y/B/F/n shrugs, “It’s fine. I’ve been told all I need to know so I’ll leave you be, oh! Is he more handsome in person or on TV?”

You crack a smile, “In person. Definitely.”

\---

The second day on set wasn’t as tiring, but it was still just as confusing. There were so many places to go and you still didn’t know a soul. Well, except for Ben, but it isn’t like you can just find him and ask him where to go. Today everyone would be learning the storyline and settings for the movie. You were excited to know what was going to happen and couldn’t wait to start filming. This morning everyone is to meet up in the studio auditorium to discuss the first scenes.

Everyone was told to behave themselves in the auditorium, as this would be one of the events of us “running into the cast.” They’re sat up at the front. You figured they already knew what was to be filmed first, but apparently not. You’re sat in the middle, not too close to the front, and not too far away from where you can’t hear or see what’s going on. You thought for certain you’d be sitting alone towards the end. But that thought diminishes when a girl with wildly colored hair sits next to you.

"Hi, I’m Violet,“ she smiles, holding a hand out for you to shake.

"I’m Brianna,” you take her hand and shake it. You notice her thick American accent.

"I’m from New York, and you?“

Suddenly recognizing the accent, you nod acceptingly, "I’m from here, little ‘ol London.”

Violet giggles at your remark, but before she could say anything else, the director and producer make their presence known on stage.

"Good morning everyone, I’m Bryan Singer, (A/N: gag) and I will be the director of this film. This is Robert De Niro, one of the film producers. Today we gathered all of you because you are the ones who are important to the first scene we will be filming,“ Bryan says, crossing the stage.

"A good many extras are expected for this scene, but the ones of you who are here will be either backstage or front row. The rest will be CGI because the first scene we will be filming together is Live Aid.”

An audible gasp is heard from the entire room, and everyone begins to quietly whisper amongst themselves. I look over at Violet surprised, “Did you know about this?”

"No,“ she shakes her head, "and neither did the main cast either from the looks of it.”

You squint your eyes to find Ben anywhere up front and finally spot him. He seems to be whispering to other castmates, looking just as surprised as everyone else. You almost swear you see Rami Malek next to the blonde, which it very well could be since there were rumors he’d be playing Freddie. This is crazy, you think to yourself, all of it.

"Alright everyone, calm yourselves. This meeting was mostly to inform, not to discuss,“ Bryan chuckles.

"Since Wembley is no longer around, we will be filming elsewhere. The location will be in North London, located on an old airstrip so there will be plenty of room for a realistic crowd,” Robert butts in, answering everyone’s unanswered question.

"So today everyone will be assigned to groups, whether it be makeup, costume, voice coach, or whatnot, in preparation for filming in one week,“ Bryan says. And that was that.

You run a hand over your face, "Holy shit.”

"I’m used to shitty Broadway plays, but this? This is something else,“ Violet laughs, exhaling in disbelief.

"You can say that again.”

\---

Another night of coming straight home and falling into bed is all too familiar. It seems like you’ve only just closed your eyes to sleep when your alarm snaps them back open. You nearly throw your alarm clock against the wall, tearing your duvet off of you and slinging your legs over the side of the bed. Your body heavy, you trudge into the bathroom for a shower. But before you turn the water on, you make sure to blast some Queen, not caring if your neighbors hear.

It’s the 2nd day of preparation for the Live Aid scene, and the studio is bustling with activity. Today was your second day of costume prep and for some reason you loved it. There was something about 80s fashion you enjoyed, so the ability to be a Queen fan from the 80s in all the get-up was secretly really fun.

"I see you’re enjoying this. Brianna is it?“ Julian, the costume and wig magician pesters. You all just call him Julian, though.

"I am and yes, it is,” you chuckle, watching him as he brushes off your shoulders.

He stands behind you in the mirror, admiring his work quietly. He put a platinum blonde wig on you to see how it looked for future scenes, although you were going natural for Live Aid.

"You could be a younger Debbie Leng with this wig, honestly,“ Julian confesses, pulling your faux blonde curls to your chest.

Furrowing your eyebrows, "How so?”

"The welcoming eyes, your complexion, and the wig just top it right off.“

"Hardly,” you say, blushing.

"I don’t know love, I kind of see it,“ a mellow voice says from behind Julian and you.

You turn around and you freeze.

There’s no way you could argue with the man who fathered Debbie Leng’s children.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***tw: rape/ sexual assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so for some background and character development, we have backstory. all of us have gone through something traumatic whether it’d be assault, abuse, or something else. it makes us who we are. if any of you have been assaulted or feel you have been, please seek help immediately. if any of you relate to this part of the story, you can message me privately any time. I’ve gone through assault and I’ve felt that talking about it helps. I love all of you (:

London wasn’t the glamorous city everyone including the internet, made it out to be.

Growing up you were sheltered by your parents from the outside world, for they knew the lurking shadows and evil turpentine tongues that lingered the streets. As a child, you talked nonstop. You had an active imagination and you never slowed down in activity. Despite being lonely in your childhood, you were kind to everyone you met and easily made bonds with others. That all changed the night before your eighteenth birthday.

You were out with Y/B/F/N, prowling the city as if you two owned it. As you grew older, you stopped seeing London as the scary, dark place your parents made it out to be. They knew once you became a teenager you would no longer be a hostage in their safety. Looking back, you wish you had savored the Stockholm Syndrome that was childhood.

"You think we should go on home?“ Y/B/F/N questions, pulling their jacket closer to themselves.

"Nah, the night is still young,” you grin, ignoring the chilly wind hitting your face.

The two of you had been out for dinner, went to a pub, proceeded to get booted from the said pub, and are now walking down the sidewalk towards downtown.

"Brianna, it’s nearly two in the morning, the youth of the night is dying as we speak,“ Y/B/F/N chuckles.

"If you want to call it, you can. I’ll just go somewhere by my lonesome,” you say matter-of-factly, regretting wearing heels.

"No fucking way I’m leaving you out here alone, are you batty?“ Y/B/F/N asks incredulously, stopping in their tracks.

"God, you sound like my parents. I’m an adult for Christ sake!” you sputter, picking up your pace.

Y/B/F/N stays behind a moment, running their hands in the hair. They open their mouth to say something when a group of people comes out of the alleyway a few paces ahead, grabbing you.

"What the fu- stop! Give that back you pricks,“ you growl, trying to pull your bag from the perpetrators who had grabbed it.

Despite getting the bag back, they opted for you instead, forcing you into the alleyway.

"Y/B/F/N! Run!” you screech before they start putting cold, grimy hands all over you. You didn’t want them to get hurt in the process of trying to aid you.

Y/B/F/N freezes in shock but runs anyway.

You squeeze your eyes shut as you feel the cold London air hit your bare legs as the hooded people tore your clothes off of you.

Let this be over. Let this be over. Let this be over.

You tried blocking out the sounds and didn’t try to scream as you knew you’d be reprimanded for it by being beaten or worse. You just took your mind to a different place.

Next thing you do remember is falling to the ground limply as sirens approached, the assaulters scrambling.

"Oh Brianna,“ Y/B/F/N cried as first responders got to you.

\---

The stay in the hospital, the recovery, the investigation, and years to follow were something of fresh hell.

You were no longer the eccentric, upbeat girl you used to be. You didn’t speak as much- not anyone, friends, family, and strangers alike. You didn’t go out as much either. All you did was simmer in regret and nostalgia of shelter. Every time someone asked about it, or a family member you barely knew looked at you with pity, it made you want to bury yourself in a hole. To the world, you probably seemed like a heartless, emotionless bitch. In reality, you just didn’t have much to say.

As time went on though, you managed to get back to yourself. You never stopped being sassy- that never left your personality. You still loved listening to music, belting out the lyrics to your favorite songs with your best friend. You still loved being dramatic the get a rise out of others. It just took time, as does everything else. But you’re still weary around strangers and dark places.

Y/B/F/N was there with you through it all, the therapy sessions, the police questionings, the hospital stay, and the time between. You’re beyond thankful for them, even though there were times your angry thoughts of regret wanted you to blame them and the rest of the world. But if it weren’t for them, you wouldn’t have gotten back into script readings for fun, your writing, and accepting their wildest dares. Including the wildest one yet, which is what has reintroduced all of this back into your head. All because of feeling insecure during costume.

People seeing your body after your assault has been extremely difficult for you. Crop tops, tank tops, bathing suits, the whole shebang has been shoved to the back of your closet. You are pretty curvy but that didn’t stop you back then, as you wore revealing shirts as often as you could during warm months. Nowadays, just the thought of showing any skin makes you want to disappear.

"I think it would look cute on you, but if you don’t feel comfortable that’s okay,” Violet says, bring you out of your deep thoughts.

The two of you were in the costume group again today. It had been 2 days since you were deemed a Debbie Leng look-a-like, and 2 days since Roger Taylor acknowledged your existence. Being on the set of a movie was still an experience.

"Um,“ you ponder, looking at yourself in the mirror hard.

Part of you wanted to get the shirt off of you and far, far away. Another part of you wanted to bite the bullet for once and wear something cute and slightly revealing for the first time in 6 years. You huff.

"I guess we can try this for the scene. But can we choose a backup just in case I change my mind?” You bite your lip, silently pleading Violet with your eyes.

"As long as Julian okays your second choice,“ she trails, turning away.

You nod as she walks away, pulling at the shirt. It was a black lace long-sleeved top that halted at the navel and the sleeves flared out. You kind of felt princess-y with it on. It was definitely something you would’ve worn as a teenager.

As you’re trying to convince yourself of the shirt and how it made you feel, you catch someone staring behind you. Looking up, your gaze matches with a blonde.

"That’s a nice top, my mum has a similar one,” he jokes.

You roll your eyes, “Oh stop it, Ben. I’m probably not wearing it anyway.”

His eyebrows furrow, “Why not? It looks fantastic on you.”

Your faces burns.

"I don’t know, I don’t feel comfortable in stuff like this really,“ you say, pulling the shirt down as much as possible.

"Understandable.”

An awkward silence falls between the two of you.

"I found a sundress that might look okay,“ Julian pops in, carrying a flowy yellow dress. Violet follows suit.

"Is this something your mother has as well-” you start to joke, only to see Ben has gone.

"What?“ Violet chuckles.

"Oh someone was just- nevermind,” you smile.

"I think I might go with this top after all.“


End file.
